


The Note

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Shocking Awakening [10]
Category: Supernatural AU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21854965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Dean/reader
Series: Shocking Awakening [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1413154
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	The Note

Swallowing, you slowly moved to the fridge and saw a folded piece of paper with your name on it. In Dean’s handwriting. Your hand was shaking slightly as you pulled it from the door, and opened it.

_**Y/N,  
Not sure how to word this. Or if you’ll hate me after. I hope you don’t.** _

_**I'm… Fuck. I’m taking a trip. Just me, Baby, and some tunes. I had Sammy make a list of important places. He doesn’t know what for, though.** _

_**You deserve more than a broken husband. You shouldn’t have to spend your days worrying about the kids, me, work, and whatever else. So, I’m trying to put myself back together. For our family. To see that beautiful smile I see in those pictures, to go to places that held a place in my heart, to hopefully get back to the husband I was.** _

_**I don’t know when I’ll be back. I don’t know if I’ll have a home to come back to. There’s a lot I don’t know, and it’s like a gaping hole in my soul.** _

_**I’m sorry.  
Dean** _

Your eyes scanned over the words 2, 3, 4 times, not wanting to believe it. Dean was gone. The man you started dating at 15 had walked out the door. No warning. Just like that- 8 years together, and two kids. Dwindled down to less than a half a sheet of paper. Your chest ached.

The tears rolled down your cheeks and you tried to keep your sobbing at bay. Joey needed you, and you couldn’t break down. Not right now. Looking over to her, you gently brushed your thumb over her cheek. “I love you so much, princess.” You said softly. “I’ll make sure we’re okay.” Kissing her forehead, the fact that you’d be a single mother from then on kept hitting you. Over and over.

Pulling out your phone, you called Jess. “ _Hey_!” Her perky voice greeted you.

You snuffed before speaking. “I hate to ask, bu-but could you watch the kids while I’m at work? I’ll pay you. Just until I can figure something out.”

“ _What? What the hell is Dean doing?_ ” She asked.

“He’s gone, Jess. I came home to a note on the fridge. He doesn’t know when he’ll be back, just that he wants to remember or something. It’s still hitting me.” You felt like you’d be sick.

There was a moment of silence. “ _Pack you and the kids some clothes and stuff. We have a guest room you can use. Come stay with us for a few days_.” She started. “ _I hate thinking of you going through this alone, raising two kids. Please?_ ”

You took a deep breath. “Yeah, yeah, I think that’s a good idea. I’ll see you later, Jess. Thank you. I’m glad you’re my sister-in-law.”

She chuckled. “ _Thanks. Me, too._ ”

After the two of you said your goodbyes, you focused on getting things put away, and Joey down for a nap. You’d wind up crying yourself to sleep that night when you crawled into the guest bed. For the first time since you were 18, Dean wasn’t by your side. Even when the kids were born, he’d stayed.


End file.
